Daddy, I Love You
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Richard Castle is in the Hamptons writing away his next Nikki Heat book but it doesn't stop him from remembering one of his favorite holidays, Father's Day... EDITED after a few readers' responses, thank you!


I have been thinking about this story for a while. **Hallow777** can tell you that I've thought about it since I ended up talking to her about it and letting her look at it for me. Thanks for her help, her friendship, and inspiring me on my two little characters. This story goes out to all my friends that are Castle fans but most of all to my dad. He might not be Richard Castle but for me he's the coolest dad on the earth. Though it's very similar to Richard Caste, my dad has always been there for me when I need him or any moment in my life, he's protective, caring, sweet, funny at times, creative even though he thinks he isn't, and a great father to me.

When I first started thinking about this story, I was planning to use the holiday 4th of July. Since it's one of my favorites and it's right next to my birthday. Also because I didn't think I would have time to write the story before Father's Day. **Hallow777** convinced me that my story was a bit more Father's Day so it helped me figure out more where the story would go. I also wanted to get it betaread by **clcummins12, **but she wasn't able to. I hope she likes this story just as much as my first Castle fanfic. I also hope **Hallow777** does, my dad, and everyone that decides to read this fanfic too.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended...**

******Note: I've edited the story a bit after some readers' responses. I'm also glad that this story has meant so much to other fans and caused fans to remember their fathers. That means so much to me. Thanks to Hallow777 and clcummins12 for betareading my fanfic. **

******

* * *

**

It didn't matter if each day this summer was the same for him, Castle knew when it was a holiday because he would start missing his daughter. First was Memorial Day, now Father's Day, and later will be Fourth of July. His daughter wasn't the only person he was missing. He was also thinking about his mother, his friends at the 12th, and her, Detective Kate Beckett. Each day he's been writing to keep Gina happy, but also to try to distract himself.

Richard Castle was sitting in his room, laptop on his lap, in his place in the Hamptons. He's already created a routine. Wake up in the morning, go out for a run, take a shower, have cereal while making coffee, drinking his coffee while he begins to write, stop writing for lunch and dinner, then write some more before going to bed. Though he's tried this routine every day, it didn't stop him from pausing many times a day to daydream or fall asleep

At this moment, he was sitting in his chair while his laptop screensaver was telling him to write. His eyes; however, are telling him it's time to fall asleep. As he was closing his eyes he started to think of a memory long ago.

_"Daddy…" he distantly heard. He was working on a previous novel of his on his laptop. He looked away from it to where the sound was coming from. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" said Alexis._

_She looked so small, though she was 9 years old. She certainly has grown, he thought. "Never, pumpkin."_

_Alexis started to walk slowly into his room still feeling like if she made a sound she would disturb someone. She sat next to him on the bed and looked to see what he was writing._

_"Is that the next book of Derrick Storm?" she said smiling at him._

_"Yeah, it is. I won't tell you too much yet," said Castle._

_"Why? You always let me know and see the books before anyone else," said Alexis._

_He smiled at her. "I know, but right now I think it's best for me to figure out what's going to happen on my own. Though you are a lot of help to me."_

_She looked to him proudly. "Do you know what today is?" _

_He tried to pretend that he didn't know but he always remembered this holiday. It was one of his favorites since she was born. "How can you not remember?" she said sounding hurt. Then he felt bad._

_"Do you think I would ever forget this holiday?" he said. She looked at him unsure. "Father's day is the only day, all about me and you. That's why it's my favorite, Alexis."_

_Her smile came back. Then she pulled something out from her side. He didn't even notice it was there earlier._

_"I know it's not much but…."_

_"Alexis, it's okay. Anything you get me is fine with me; I love you even if you didn't get me anything at all. You know why?" he said._

_"Why?" she said curiously._

_"You're my little girl, and always will be."_

_"Aw, dad!" she said. Then she hugged him. He felt like he was the happiest man and father in the world at that moment. They both stopped hugging and she nudged him to open his present._

_He tried to open it slowly just to see her from the corner of his eye. He just loved her smile and how excited she looked. __He thought at that moment the lyric of one of his favorite songs, Butterfly Kisses. "With all that I've done wrong/I must have done something right…"_

_He finally got the wrapping off and noticed that it was a frame with a picture inside of it. It was a picture of him and her. "Grams helped me get everything, but it was my idea. I figure you could have a picture of me and you during times when I'm not here and you miss me," Alexis said._

_He looked at it and then looked at her. He was so close to crying. "It's perfect, pumpkin."_

_"Daddy, don't cry."_

_"I won't. I'm strong with you around."_

The memory began to fade into a dream of the future as he fell into a deeper sleep.

_"Dad," she said. He was sitting in his study trying to finish a new novel of his. While he looked up to see her, Alexis walked in with her wedding dress. It was the first time he saw her not as his little girl but as a woman. She looked amazing to him. He couldn't believe that today would be the day that he would give her away. Though he knew that the man she was marrying was a good man, he still felt sad that she wouldn't be completely his anymore. "Kate wants to you to come help her with my little siblings since she's trying to get me ready for…"_

_She noticed the look her father was giving her and it caused her to go up to him. He stood up and they hugged. "I love you, Dad. No matter what, you know that right?"_

_"Yes, Alexis. I've always known that." He looked to her one more time as they began to walk out of his study._

_In the kitchen was his wife, Detective Kate Beckett-Castle. She was trying to make breakfast while their kids were sitting close by. His second daughter, Johanna, named after Kate's mother was like any other typical five year old; not able to sit still and talkative as ever. She might look like his wife but that trait was all his. Sitting next to her at the family table by the kitchen was his little boy, Robert Castle. Lately Johanna and Alexis have been calling him "Little RC." That always made him smile. Robert looked like him, but even as two years old he's begun to act like his wife, quiet and reserved. He even stops crying when he sees his father writing away on his laptop. His little boy was really curious._

_He felt that he had it all; an amazing wife, wonderful family, and great career in that exact order._

_Then he remembered yesterday, it was another father's day but it felt extra special for him because Alexis gave him one more Father's Day with just her and her sister and brother before she got married. It was the perfect day. All three of them went out to the Hamptons to the Castle beach house. His kids gave him gifts, breakfast, and a nice day at the beach. He will never forget it. He knew he would have more Father's Days to come but it wouldn't be the same. His little girl, Alexis was getting married. He remembered how nervous he was when she was born. He didn't know how to hold her or what to do but he read and learned to take care of her even when her "mother" didn't. Kate has been the best mother she's ever had._

_She amazed him, his muse. Everyday, Kate Castle amazed him from when she works as a detective to being a mother to his kids. He knew he was lucky._

The dream began to fade out as he opened his eyes. The room looked very dark. Had he slept most of the day? He looked at his computer and he was still in the same spot on the word document as he was before he fell asleep. He looked at the time on the right hand corner and noticed it was 10 pm. He sighed in relief he didn't miss Father's Day. Castle was still able to call his daughter. He hoped that Alexis didn't decide to go to sleep early today, and called her cell phone.

"Dad…" said Alexis. "Is it really you?"

"Pumpkin, who else would call you?" he said.

"I just thought you were going to miss calling me on Father's Day," she said. "I tried calling you earlier and you weren't answering. I even called Kate to see if she knew where you were. I thought you were taking Kate to the Hamptons…"

"Alexis, I would never forget Father's Day. By accident I fell asleep earlier and I just woke up, that's why you couldn't reach me. Why did you bother Beckett? She might have been with her boyfriend or working or something." He said.

"Boyfriend? She told me that she's been working since you've left and broke up with someone before you left. She didn't tell me who though. Is that why you left? You didn't want to see her with someone else? Who did you take?" Asked Alexis quickly.

"I brought Gina with me," During the silence he could imagine her face hearing that. "She's only here to keep me writing, that's it. I promise."

"You didn't answer all my questions, Dad!"

"Do I have to?" he asked, feeling hurt about being away from Beckett just as much as Alexis.

"Fine, but you'll tell me soon, right?" Alexis said.

"I always tell you everything. You know that," he said. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Beckett so I don't know exactly what to tell you."

"I know. I just can stand seeing you hurt, Dad."

"Don't worry about me, pumpkin. I miss you. I wish you could be here."

"I miss you too, Dad. I almost want to leave and see you now."

"But you are enjoying your time right?" he said. Alexis wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. That she wanted to see him and she wasn't enjoying her stay or that she was enjoying her summer program. Though she was enjoying it, she was missing her dad and Grams. She wanted just go home.

"I'm enjoying it but, I miss being with you, Dad, and Grams. I miss being at home," she said.

"Summer will be over before we know it, Alexis. When we both get back, we are having our own special day to celebrate all the holidays we missed together."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'm actually looking forward for this summer ending. I never thought I would ever say that." He said.

She started laughing, and it made him smile. That's when he walked over to his desk and grabbed a picture frame with him and Alexis. When he was looking at the picture, he knew that they would get through this summer even if it was tough being apart.

* * *

**Extra Notes:**

-I actually did give my dad today a picture frame with a photo of me and him and my mom helped me get the picture.

-I was planning to have a scene where Richard Castle and Alexis were dancing on Alexis' wedding day to the song, **"When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating (I also played this song while writing this story).** Mostly because this scene is what I hope to have someday in the future, this song is a favorite of my dad and I. I ended up not putting it in because I felt it would make the story too long and it wasn't completely needed.

-I didn't know how to title this story but the title that I have given to this story was one that came to mind after I reread the story and was thinking about my dad.

-I want to thank **Hallows777** for Johanna and Robert Castle. We finally have released "Little RC" in the world!

Songs I mentioned (or listened to while writing):

**Butterfly Kisses (the Country Remix) by Bob Carlisle **

-This song was a song I remembered when I was little hearing and every time I listen to it I think of my dad and I and how much we've grown up.

**My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**

-Since I heard this song in the movie, Flicka, I've loved it and picture my dad singing this to me. My family has always loved music, maybe that's why I love music and always seems to be a part of what I write.

These songs happen to be Country songs which is interesting because my grandpa really likes Country music. I love any kind of music but I do have a connection to Country.

I really hope my dad and my grandpa have a great Father's Day!

I hope you liked my story. If you have any comments, suggestions, improvements, edits that you would like to mention to me, please review. Thank you!


End file.
